ben10fanbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Movie Starz
Episode Info *Series Name = Omni Planet *Season = 1 *Episode = 1 *By = Anon Plot The main gang exited a cinema. (Goop): Man, Ben 10-Generator Rex Heroes United was the best crossover that ever existed. (XLR8): Yeah, and the part Ben turned into Shocksquatch.That was epic. (Ultimate Big Chill): Yes, if only we could make our own movie. (Heatblast): That's it!We'll make our own movie. Later, the main gang got into Upgrade in limousine form.Goop, XLR8 and Ultimate Big Chill sat at the front row, Ultimate Wildmutt had the whole second row to himself, sitting in a dog-like manner, and Heatblast and Ditto were sitting at the last row of seats. (Upgrade): Hotel? (Ultimate Wildmutt): Nope, Hollywood. Later, the team entered a building.They approached a desk where Diamondhead, the attendant was sitting. (Ditto): Hey, Diamondhead.We'd like to make a movie. (Diamondhead): Oh, sure.Eye Guy, someone's here to see you. Eye Guy arrived. (Eye Guy): Hi. What do you want? (Goop): Um, can we make a movie? (Eye Guy): Sure, but I think you need more of a cast than only six people. (XLR8): Oh, we've got a cast. Later, the gang, along with Upgrade, Echo Echo, AmpFibian, Shocksquatch and Metallo, were talking to Eye Guy. (Ultimate Big Chill): Thanks for making our movie.We owe you.How much? (Eye Guy): No need.In fact, I should pay you.Thanks.Finally I have a movie to make after quite a while. (Heatblast): Thanks. (Echo Echo): How long until our movie gets in cinemas? (Eye Guy): One week. (AmpFibian): Whoa, that's fast. (Eye Guy): Well, yeah, considering you knew what you were doing with no rehearsals.Well, here's your cash.Enjoy. Eye Guy gives Goop the cash.Later, the main gang had just been dropped off by Upgrade.They were about to enter when a finger tapped XLR8's shoulder.The team turned around and saw Rath. (Rath): LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', GOOP,XLR8 AND OTHER GUYS WHOSE NAMES RATH CAN'T REMEMBER BECAUSE RATH DOESN'T HAVE GOOD MEMORY, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET ME AT FAST FOODZ FOR DINNER!YOU KEPT RATH WAITIN', AND RATH IS GONNA PUMMEL YA!RAAAAAH! Ultimate Wildmutt crawled behind Rath and poked his butt with his tail. (Rath): Raaaaaaaa...youch! He fell face first on the ground with his butt sticking out.The team walked into the hotel. (Ditto): I can't believe we forgot dinner with Rath. (Goop): Let's try to remember our plans before making other plans. The team saw Grey Matter at a desk. (Grey Matter): Hi, guys.I heard the commotion outside.What happened? (XLR8): We were supposed to eat dinner with Rath but we forgot. (Grey Matter): Youch. (Ultimate Big Chill): Actually...he had the youch.Ultimate Wildmutt poked Rath's butt. Grey Matter's eyes were in shock.Later, the team walked to their room, which had three sub-rooms.They saw a sleeping Stinkfly on the ground. (Heatblast): Stinkfly? Stinkfly woke up and hovered off the ground. (Stinkfly): Where were you?We were supposed to play Sumo Slammers on the game device.Where were you? (Ditto): Sorry.We were out. (Stinkfly): Ugh. He flew away. (Heatblast): Let's just go to bed. Goop took out a hotel card and placed it on a scanner.The next morning, Ultimate Big Chill, Ultimate Wildmutt and Ditto were watching TV in the living room.The other three came out from the bedroom. (Goop): Yawn.That was some good sleep. (XLR8): Tell me about it. (Heatblast): I'm hungry. (XLR8): Me too. He zipped off to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.There was no food. (XLR8): I guess I'll buy groceries then. Later, XLR8 went to the supermarket and was looking at a bag of chips which read 'Ridgeys'. (XLR8, putting the chips in the trolley): Can't forget chips. Meanwhile somewhere not too far from where XLR8 was standing, Rath was looking at a poster which read 'Da Ultimate Heroes: Coming Out Next Week'. (Rath): Raah!Lemme tell ya somethin', poster, you should be called 'Da Ultimate Ditchers.'! (XLR8): Oh, man. ''Later, the team were at their living room, talking. (XLR8): ...I think we should go apologize. (Heatblast): Yeah, but Rath will not be happy. Later at Rath's house, Goop, Heatblast and Ultimate Big Chill rang the doorbell. Major Events *Goop, XLR8, Ultimate Big Chill, Heatblast, Ultimate Wildmutt, Ditto, Upgrade, Diamondhead, Eye Guy, Echo Echo, AmpFibian, Shocksquatch, Metallo, Rath, Grey Matter and Stinkfly make their first appearance. *The main gang, along with Upgrade, Echo Echo, Ampfibian, Shocksquatch and Metallo, become movie stars. Characters *Goop(first appearance) *XLR8(first appearance) *Ultimate Big Chill(first appearance) *Heatblast(first appearance) *Ultimate Wildmutt(first appearance) *Ditto(first appearance) *Upgrade(first appearance) *Diamondhead(first appearance) *Eye Guy(first appearance) *Echo Echo(first appearance) *AmpFibian(first appearance) *Shocksquatch(first appearance) *Metallo(first appearance) *Rath(first appearance) *Grey Matter(first appearance) *Stinkfly(first appearance)